The Truth About Forever
by A Little Infinity
Summary: "The truth about saying forever is that most of the time it ends and it doesnt last, but sometimes, just sometimes they actually mean it and it lasts and it turns into something so beautiful."
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my new story and once again I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

You're alone in a room.

That's the first thing you notice when you open your tired eyes. It's crowded with beeping machines and handmade 'get well soon' cards, that are no doubt from your classmates.

The doors open revealing the doctor and your childhood friend Ruka. The doctor calmly goes and check your vitals, Ruka cries out happily and rushes to your side. He explains every thing to you in great detail but you don't say a thing.

Instead you're looking at the door, waiting for her to come in and smother you with her warm hugs like always.

But she doesn't.

So you turn your attention to Ruka. You're waiting for him to say it. To say her name and explain why she's not here.

When he does, you are outraged.

You're angry at how calm ruka is but when you look at him, you can see that he's lost someone too.

You try your best to be calm again.

When the doctor and Ruka leave, you breakdown.

'_She lost her Alice.'_

You get out of bed.

_'They took her away after she saved you.'_

You throw useless stuff.

_'She left with a smile on her face but that made it hurt even more.'_

You pull at your hair.

_'She lives faraway with her grandpa now.'_

You kick.

_'She got her memories erased.'_

You curse.

_'She might never get them back.'_

You shout.

_'She doesn't remember you.'_

You scream.

_'She doesn't remember you.'_

And finally,

You cry.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Mikan

_"No offence but you're really annoying."_

_"Stop smiling! It makes you look like an idiot." _

_"Face it, you're flawed."_

_"So childish."_

_"Grow up, will you!?"_

_"Prancing about like she's the queen."_

Mikan was not okay.

She was enrolled in a school not far from where she lived but she still managed to be late somehow because of that she had countless of teachers that disliked her.

She decided to ditch the pigtails. She only had two friends and the majority of the school seemed to just despise her.

Mr. Bear takes care of her now since her grandpa had died months after she woke up from her two year long coma. That traumatic event changed her. She now knows how to keep her distance away from people.

She was content though. She wasn't going to change herself to suit peoples demands. No, She was not gonna be that kind of girl.

Ever since she woke up, she found that her habits have changed quite a bit. She found that she had a liking to the colour red, crimson to be exact. She also had an attachment to Sakura trees, she would find herself standing there for ages just staring at them or sitting under them.

"Yo, Mikan!"

The brunnette turned round and waved to her two best friends.

"Hey." she greeted

"You're early."

Mikan had a confused look on her face "So?"

"You're never early!"

She shrugged "Today, I am."

The reason she was early was because of the nightmare she had the previous night. She was used to it, but this one seemed so vivid. So real.

That raven haired boy slowly dying in her arms.

The nights like these were just full of these feelings. Feelings that made her want to stop, curl into a ball and cry. Like that feeling in her heart, like half of it was missing.

Heck, she sometimes felt like it wasn't even there at all. As if someone took it as their own possession. The rest of the day was a bore although she had every class with her best friends.

She noticed that her life had a routine.

She would wake up occasionally late, get ready and eat breakfast.

Go to school, learn, avoid bullies.

Go back home, eat, talk to Mr. Bear

Sleep.

And that was it.

"Where was the excitement?" she often asked herself. "Where did everything go?"

She wanted to be with her friends and joke around. She wanted her days to be something to look forward to. Mikan celebrated her thirteenth birthday a couple of days ago but she celebrated it alone.

"I wish that I could have powers." she whispered quietly to herself while lying on her bed that night "Like something to do with animals or gadgets or probably something like fire."

She chuckled to herself. What a crazy girl she was, wishing about super powers with her makeshift birthday cupcake with a small melted candle burning at the top. Mikan held it in her hands.

"Happy birthday 13th Mikan." she greeted herself.

With a small blow at the candle, the fire went out.


	3. Natsume

**I don't own GA.**

* * *

"Natsume, you need to eat you know." Ruka sighed as his best friend refused to eat his plate of food.

He gave up after a few minutes and just pulled up a seat beside Natsume and ate his own lunch.

The others were just quietly eating and occasionally spoke few words. All of them however kept on taking glances at where Hotaru and Mikan were supposed to sit.

"Mikan." Natsume thought.

Life was boring in the academy without her. It was different, more quiet and Natsume hated it.

Gakuen Alice wasn't the only thing that changed, it was the students as well. There was always a feeling in the air, like gloom. They would always be talking in hushed whispers like they would be afraid to say things out loud.

Even the sky always seemed a little grey.

It carried on like that for a couple of months, until they finally had obtained Hotaru and her brother back from the time vortex.

The first thing she did was look for Mikan.

She had sobbed for hours in Ruka's arms while in Mikan's room after she had received the news from the High School Principal.

Mikan's room was an important thing for all of them, whether it was Sumire, Koko, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mr. Narumi. It was their most prized possession They liked being in there because everything in there reminded them of her. Her clothes, her scent and even those untouched school books she had.

One day they found out that the room was going to be given to a new student. All of them started a strike against it, whether it was that they weren't gonna attend class or trash the school. They did it.

No one was going to take Mikan's room and they made sure to let everyone know that.

"Um... Natsume-senpai?"

Natsume turned his head to look at the blonde haired girl who called his name.

"I was wondering if you wanted... To go.. To centr-" "How dare you, Hana!"

Sumire had interrupted her. "Natsume Hyuuga is taken!"

"By who?" the blonde named Hana asked.

Sumire had looked insulted "By who? You're asking me by who? By Mikan Sakura of course!"

Hana had heard of Mikan Sakura, Gakuen Alice's golden girl, The one that everyone cherished.

"Well she's not here, is she?" Hana sneered "I don't even know what's so special about her anyways."

"Don't you dare talk about Mikan like that." Natsume glared.

"D-Demo N-Natsume-sama"

"there is no 'but' you do not, absolutely do not talk about her like that." Hana looked at his thumb that twisting a ring on his middle finger and noticed an engraving on it but didn't get to see what it was since he had already left, leaving Hana being shouted at by an angry Sumire.

No one had asked Natsume out after that, as they knew he already belonged to someone else.

Time passed and it was Mikan's 14th birthday. All of them had a small gathering in her room and sat in a circle, each of them saying things that they remember about her.

"I still remember when I would be in a bad mood and she would come in the classroom with a big loud good morning and it would lift my mood up." Anna whispered with a small smile.

"She was everyone's ray of sunlight." Mr. Narumi said "Never letting anything pull her down."

Everyone had said something until it was Natsume's turn.

"I'm not good at these things." He had said.

They had looked at him with sad smiles, they all knew that it was harder for him than anyone else that she was gone. They would give him time.

"It's okay, Natsume." Ruka had patted his back.

"Take your time." Koko had said.

And take his time, he did. Natsume had never uttered a word at the gatherings until two years later on Mikan's 16th birthday.

"She was the most annoying, infuriating, stubborn girl I have ever met. She was loud and clumsy and stupid but at the same time she was caring and loving and happy. She was undeniably happy." Natsume whispered. "and I loved, I still love her with every single part of who I am."

He looked at his ring and traced the engravings on it with his other hand.

Mikan S.

Everyone had small smiles on their faces as they imagined themselves back in their classroom as their 12 year old selves, recalling the moment where Mikan burst the door open and spread her happiness with the rest of them.

The door suddenly opened and broke everyone out of their trance, as Mikan's uncle came in the room.

"Natsume, I have a mission for you." He began. "I want you to watch over someone until its time for them to go to the academy. It will last two weeks until Mr. Narumi or myself will come and take them."

Natsume nodded. "Who is it?"

The middle school principal just tossed him a brown folder and silently walked out of the room.

Natsume opened the folder and dropped it abruptly as a smile spread on his face as he jumped out of the window in a hurry. Everyone had crowded around where Natsume had stood and saw what cause the academy's coldest boy to smile.

Inside the folder, there was a picture of 16 year old Mikan Sakura with the words "Thank me later" written on the bottom.


End file.
